


Crash-landing

by Anonymous



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Canada and America are Gems. They crash on Earth, right next to Steven’s house.
Kudos: 13
Collections: Anon Works





	Crash-landing

It was a normal day at Beach City.

”No!” Pearl wagged a finger. “Absolutely not. Missions are too dangerous.”

”Aw c’mon! I can help!” I pleaded. The frequency of the missions had been increasing and the house was too quiet without the Gems inside it.

”Yeah Pearl. Let him come along,” Amethyst agreed. Shrugging she added, “It can’t hurt to have another person on the team.”

Irritated, Pearl said, ”Yes it can hurt Amethyst and you should know that most of all, what with all the trouble you two get into. It is simply not the place for a human, gemstone aside.”

”But _Pearl_!”

”No.”

”But-“

”No!”

”...Garnet?” I did my best to look as pitiful as possible.

Garnet’s face stayed blank. “Stay home. We’ll be back before you know it.”

I flopped onto the couch. “Awww.”

“Sorry, Stevie! See ya!”

”Stay out of trouble,” Pearl said sternly as they flashed away. Oh well. I was getting used to it. There were other people I could call. Picking up my phone, I dialled a number I knew by heart. 

“Hello?”

”Connie! The Gems left me alone again. Wanna hang out?” I had been planning a surprise picnic for the last week. All the supplies were stored in the cubbies. The delighted smile I imagined at the sight lifted my spirits considerably.

”Oh Steven, I would but I have too much homework to do. I’m really sorry.”

”No it’s alright,” I said glumly. No one seemed to have time anymore. 

“If there’s anything I can do-“

”Nah, I’m fine. You should get back to studying.”

There was a pause on the other end. “Okay. Bye, Steven.”

”Bye bye.”

Sighing, I hung up. Maybe Dad would be free. Switching to speed-dial, I pressed my Dad’s number.

”Hey Champ! What’s up? Updawg!” Dad hesitated. “I don’t think I said that right.”

I laughed anyways. It was nice to hear a joke, especially for me. “Hey Dad. Are you doing anything right now? I was thinking maybe we could-“

”Sorry Steven, I got practice with the band. We’re going on stage next month, you know. It’s a concert. It could be our chance to hit it big!” Dad’s eyes were probably starry. “But if you really need me I could-“

When he put it that way how could I? “No. I’m fine. Have fun with the band!”

I hung up before he could reply. Another question could very well be the end of my patience.

It was a little unfair of me, I knew that. The Gems, Connie, Dad - they all had lives they needed to get back to. I couldn’t be clingy. Still upset, I decided a visit to the town was called for. _Someone_ had to be free, right?   
  
Unfortunately this day was determined to get me down. The Donut Shop was overflowing with customers and Sadie didn’t have time to spend a single minute with me. Sour Cream was out of town and even Onion was missing. Oh well.

Dragging my feet back home, I figured that I’d play some video games and go to sleep. That was an easy, if not very exciting way to spend the day. Oh well. If I could fight off corrupted Gems, I could handle 24 hours alone. If only the Earth didn’t see fit mirror my mood, casting a shadow over me. Literally. I frowned down at the sand. It didn’t have the blurry contours of a cloud but the sharp, defined outline of a solid object.

Squinting, I looked towards the sun. A shooting star was rapidly making it’s way downward. “That’s weird. Don’t stars usually come out at night?”

Then it grew bigger and I realized what it was. “Spaceship!” I yelled, running to the side. The ensuing impact knocked me to the ground, and I summoned my shield to keep the sand out of my face. Quickly I stood up, ready for another ruby attack.

Nothing moved. “Huh? That’s weird.” Usually the attack would have started by now. Tiptoeing forward, I inspected the deformed sides. “Is it broken?” It was buried deep inside the sand. Maybe the doors had been buried too. Peering inside a hole that had been torn open, I called, “Hello? Is anyone in there? I’m Steven Universe. I come in peace!”

Then I heard the voices. They were coming from the other side of the ship. Sneaking, I spied from around the corner.

“-Emerald is going to be so mad,” one of them moaned. He was facing the ship and kneeling, hands between his long legs. He looked a little like Pearl. Blue eyes were swimming with distress. I leaned out further. I had never seen a boy gem before.

The other one was also a boy. If they were human they could be brothers with similar facial features, tousled hair and matching licks. He was more well built than his brother and an inch taller. The only other difference was he had a rounded triangle gem on his cheek. He was standing separate from his brother, proud and tall. His eyes shone with energy as uncontainable as the sky. “Don’t be such a worrywart, Canada. We’re on Earth! It’ll take Emerald ages to find us.”

“And when he does he’ll be furious.” Canada buried his face in his hands. 

“Who cares, dude? Don’t stress.” Canada did not respond. His brother pinched his lips together and looked around, eyes landing on a pink conch shell. Leaping over to it, he picked it up and squinted into it’s hole. “Look at this! What do you think the humans use it for?” Pressing his ear against it, he brightened immeasurably. “Far out! I think I can hear something in here! Canada. Canada! Put your ear to it!” He shoved it against his brother’s head. Canada swatted him off.

“I don’t want to! I can’t believe I agreed to go with you on this unsanctioned mission. I just wanted to make sure you wouldn’t get into trouble, I-“

“I can look after myself just fine,” his brother snipped back, suddenly ill-tempered. Crossing his arms, he lectured, “Did Emerald say that you had to? You don’t. I’m way stronger than you, if anything I should be the one protecting you.”

Recoiling out of his reverie, Canada protested, “That’s not what I meant. I thought you’d do something to mess up the human’s economy or something. Or blow apart the planet.”

“Canada, I’m not stupid. I know what I’m doing!”

Canada gave him a look. “Space station three sector 541.”

The accused spluttered. “That was centuries ago! They left the door open! Plus a planet doesn’t have a hyper-space drive!” The bigger boy huffed and crossed his arms. “Whatever. I thought it’d be fun to let you tag along to see the humans but so far, all you’ve done is be a downer.”

“ _You crashed the ship!”_

“Details.” Wincing at Canada’s venomous teary glare he suggested, “Look, we’ll borrow a ship from one of the humans. Surely they have one lying around that they can spare.”

This time Canada sounded almost hysterical. Getting to his feet, he waved his arms about. “America! Humans aren’t that developed! It takes a whole nation of them to build a single ship! I thought you said you did your research!”

“I did! I read the overview Lithuania gave me!”

“Well, he didn’t know you were actually planning on  _ coming _ here! No one does! And now we’re trapped!”

“Well, we can always find a warp gate-“

“There  are no warp gates here, America! The Crystal Gems shut them down ages ago. That’s why we had to borrow this ship in the first place!” Canada rubbed a hand over his face. On the back was an oval gem, the same type as his brother. “Emerald is going to be so disappointed in me.”

That seemed to irk him. “Emerald this, Emerald that! Will you shut up about him already? I swear you’re becoming more like him every day.”

“It’s better to be responsible like him than reckless like you! I said this was a bad idea! I said we should tell someone before we left! I said _that was the self-destruct button_! Did you listen?”

America started to respond, gaze sliding over his brother’s shoulder to the damaged ship. Electric blue eyes locked on me and he slowly closed his mouth. I ducked behind the ship again, heart thumping out of my chest. In lieu of a response, Canada answered his own question.

“No, you didn’t! You  _ never _ listen! Not to me, not to Emerald! No but of course you’re right, America’s  _ always  _ right. _America_ thinks we should go faster despite the fact it’s a  _ clear  _ violation of safety codes-“

“-Canada-“

“-not to mention putain de stupid! Well you know what? You’re not always right! In fact, you’re wrong! You’re wrong this time, you’ve been wrong a bunch of times! You can just never admit it! Stuffing your face with candy was bound to make you sick and Emerald told you so. But nooo, it  _ must _ have been his scones that you dumped out in the morning!”

“First of all those scones did make me sick but more importantly-“

“And Emerald told you that getting involved with humans was no good, he told you that the Crystal Gems have already been eradicated, he knew it was a terrible idea to come here and what did you do? Jump on the first flight out!”

The utter fury in his voice sent a shudder down my spine. This guy seemed dangerous. “I have to tell Garnet!” I whispered to myself, padding away on the sand.

“CANADA!” America boomed. He lowered his voice to a loud hiss. “Human!”

There was a long pause. Then Canada appeared around the ship. “Oh. Hello.”

“Hi,” I said. Always be polite. Pearl had taught me that. Of course, she had also said to run away if I ever saw another gem. “It’s nice to meet you but I should really be heading back home,” I said, pointing behind me. Trying not to look  _ too _ eager to get out of there, I walked backwards until I hit a chest. I looked up. America grinned down.

“Hey human!”

I jumped away, then realized I was stuck between the ship ruins and the Gems. I couldn’t call for any of my friends. I gulped.

Canada rubbed his reddening neck, looking mightily embarrassed. “Guess you heard our fight back there.”

“Fight?” America snorted. “There was no  fight Canada, it was just you screaming.”

Canada’s hands balled into fists, but he kept his expression complacent. “If I scared the human so much then maybe you should take a crack at him, eh?”

Take a crack? With a protective hand over my belly I burrowed closer to the ship. “D-Don’t come any closer!”

America shook his head. “Nah bro, I think you should. The human looks terrified enough already and I admit, I can be pretty intimidating. You did your precious research, you give it a try.”

Canada’s face remained tight until he actually looked at me. It softened. He tried to come closer, but I pressed myself harder against the ship. Seeing that, he instead squatted down.

“I am sorry for scaring you. I did not mean to.” His words were choppy and awkward, but full of sincerity. Despite Pearl’s words, I found myself trusting him. Tentatively I unstuck myself from the ship.

A hand shot out. For a second I thought he was trying to grab me and I flinched away. He was only sticking out his hand. “Did I frighten you? Sorry. I read this is a human custom,” Canada explained. “To celebrate a meeting between two strangers.”

“Really?” America whistled. “They celebrate that? Humans are weird man.”

“To them we must seem like the weird ones,” Canada pointed out. “It’s a big galaxy after all.”

America shrugged.

Slowly, I took his hand, being very cautious and careful. Canada beamed. “My name’s Canada and that is America.”

“Hey lil’ dude,” America waved.

“I’m Steven,” I introduced. “Steven Universe.”

These two were nicer than I thought. Maybe they weren’t enemies. Maybe we could all be friends!

“We are intergalactic beings from space. We have unfortunately crashed on your planet and require a way back home.”

“Speak for yourself,” America was staring starry-eyed at a seagull. “I want to check out the planet before it gets destroyed.”

“ _Destroyed_? ” I yipped.

Canada was quick to reassure. “No no, he didn’t mean that.”

“Yeah I did. Don’t you remember what Emerald said?” America turned around and saw me. “Uh, I mean, no I didn’t.”

I did not believe him for one second. “What do you mean? What’s going to attack?” I panicked.

“It’s nothing. Really.” Canada smiled, but it was fake. “Where do you live?”

“Why?” I asked suspiciously. Now that I knew that there was another planetary threat, I was wary of them. Who knew what they wanted with the Crystal Gems. “I don’t think I should tell my address to strangers.”

“We wish to find the nearest human settlements to begin making arrangements for our return.”

America snorted. “Humans won’t understand you if you talk all fancy like that. No matter what Emerald said.” Leaning casually on his brother’s shoulder he translated, “We need to find a spaceship so we can get back home.”

“Um.” I looked nervously at him. “That might be a little hard.”

Canada gave him a look as if to say  _ see?  _ and America mussed up his hair. “Hey!”

“Okey dokie then, no space travel,” he hummed to himself. “Maybe I can build a communicator. Where’s the nearest city?”

“Beach city’s over there.” I pointed. America’s grin was so wide it could split his face. “Thanks my dude! You’re a real cool guy!”

Then he began dragging Canada away. It occurred to me that letting two strange gems who knew nothing about Earth wander around a city populated with humans was a spectacularly bad idea. I ran after them. “Wait! Canada! America!”

I was in such I rush I tripped over a small rock outcropping and fell face first into the sand. The gems were by my side in an instant. “Are you alright?” Canada fretted.

“Of course he is,” America dismissed. “It’s not like he fell off a ship.”

“Humans are extraordinarily fragile,” Canada informed. “He could have gotten hurt.”

“I’m fine,” I assured. “I’m not fragile.”

“Right,” America said disbelievingly.

“I’m _not_.”

“Why did you chase after us again?” It was obvious he was trying to avoid a confrontation but I let it go in favour of coming up with a plan.

“Oh! I wanted to invite you over to my house! For brunch!”

“Kid, you literally  _just_ said you couldn’t tell us your address,” America pointed out. Canada nodded.

”If your superiors say you shouldn’t invite strangers, we shouldn’t be there.”

“Yeah but... brunch is different! Yeah! We can invite anyone if it’s for brunch! It’s a human thing.”

America turned a questioning gaze at Canada, but Canada just shrugged. Not everything about humanity was in Gem language and I was counting on that. As we headed towards my house I heard America whisper behind me, “Hey Canada, what’s brunch?”

**Author's Note:**

> England:“Is human slang the only thing you learned from your studies?”  
> America:“Yup! Just to piss you off.”
> 
> I thought this sounded a little too mean so I took it out:  
> “There are no warp gates here, America! The Crystal Gems shut them down ages ago. Which you would know if you read some basic history!”


End file.
